


Naked

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Confess all, at this time before reckoning. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHP 115 (PLEASE HEED ALL TAGS/WARNINGS)





	Naked

Back with Yelena and co, who have successfully done as planned. They are secured and guarded enough in rooms of their own.

And finally... Zeke is reunited with Eren. Eren visiting him in his decided quarters. Standing together near the window, the moonlight as sheer as the under curtain of the drapes. Zeke goes over what happened with Levi to Eren. And Eren-

“So you now have the Cart Titan in your possession as well? I see, Pieck must have come along with the others...” Zeke replies, expression serious, Eren’s evermore so.

“I have no doubts they’ll show themselves soon, since Gabi sent that SOS for Falco.”

Eren looks straight upon him, no hesitations to waver him as they may have before.

“Reiner will definitely take the bait even if he knows it’s a trap.”

“How are you sure of that?” Zeke asks, suddenly apprehensive. A little jealous.

“I know him. He will take that path,” Eren concludes, looking tired of the subject already.

Zeke feels better by that remark. If it’s some kind of intuition derived of the titan abilities; that Eren has been able to make such an observation.

Since,

It hurts. It’s painful. Dreadful. Searing. Unbearable as the lightning that’d coursed through him once Levi cut the wire. Pure torture... that he cannot touch Eren. The risk too high. Based on what Eren told him from his contact with Historia. And he already knowing, as a titan shifter with royal blood...

How relieved he was when Eren had said he did not agree with their shared father’s opinions. That like Zeke, who was no doubt, Eren’s ally. Eren is his. Eren wants to save the world just as he does.

Eren is-

Amazing. When they had met in Liberio, Zeke had mentioned that Eren was taking more after their shared father thinking it may please him to lie. Knowing underneath the disguise, the deception, that Eren is exceptionally beautiful. Beyond his expectations. Even from what Bertholdt and Reiner had informed him before they’d returned inside the walls. Zeke horrified as he considered that Eren... his one and only little brother had gone through the same pain, the same loneliness... the madness of that Grisha- just as he. So Eren knew. Knows him exactly and that’s why-

“Be careful,” Eren tells him, his sharp reprimanding tone not matching the way his pretty green eyes regard Zeke. Softer than his furrowed brow, his downturn lips. Zeke too close, drawing in further from sentimental contemplation.

Zeke had said all that because he’d felt guilty towards Eren. 

Eren is lovely, and so, when they’d not been together Zeke had had thoughts he shouldn’t have of Eren. Worse. Especially so after that mentioned meeting in Liberio. Eren bestowing him with hope and certainty. What Xavier, who Zeke considered his real father now- had known he’d find. Someone he can trust. Someone he can love. And someone who feels just the same as he- but there is no way, there isn’t any possibility that Eren feels what else Zeke feels about him. Zeke still in awe that they are here, together. That Eren is looking at him, prettier than Zeke had envisioned. Remembered. Zeke wants to touch him. Where that one touch will lead... a twisted notion, he knows.

He wish he could. Like in his dreams, his late night fantasies when he’s alone in his room. He wants to stroke Eren’s cheek, cup it as he presses his lips to his, he wants to taste him and kiss his neck. His breasts, his body. He wants Eren’s legs wrapped around his hips. He wants to grope and plunder Eren’s plump ass. Eren beneath him, gasping and moaning as big brother reassures him he’ll never be alone. Zeke’s cock sliding in and near out of him. Sweet Eren.

Zeke’s body is hot, his breath uneven as he considers it. Knowing they can’t. Not only because they must save humanity but also because it isn’t normal. Zeke has seen the others, he’s strove to emulate them, he’d been envious of them. Those older siblings with their little brothers, little sisters. A family complete in this wretched world. 

If Zeke had had Eren in his life sooner... then his heart wouldn’t hurt as much, they would have had more time together and maybe... Zeke wouldn’t be having these dirty thoughts. Heated and terrible, envisioning Eren straddling him, above him as he rides his large cock. Zeke would fill Eren right up. Eren’s long dark silky hair would sway with each roll of his wide hips, beneath Zeke’s hands. Worse his desire becomes when Eren, sweetly, forgoes his name and instead says-

“Big brother,” Eren starts, concerned, “Are you alright? Your face is all red. It’s been a long journey. You should rest.”

Eren turns away from him. Walking over to the bed, gesturing to it since he can’t grab onto Zeke and guide him. 

“Yes, I think you’re right Eren. Some rest will do,” Zeke considers, watching as Eren pulls back the blankets for him. Zeke salivating over those wide hips, his little brother’s plump ass. Jutted out as Eren bends over to fluff the pillows.

Zeke follows.

“We can talk more tomorrow,” Eren is saying as he turns back to him. Zeke once again too close, from Eren’s disapproving frown. He lets it go this time. Almost too shy as he says, “Good night... Zeke.”

Eren about to depart to his adjacent room when Zeke calls out, too frantically, “WAIT!”

Eren’s already big eyes, big and wide, too pretty as Eren stops to regard him. His surprised expression- adorable. Zeke swallows, his palms sweaty. He retracts the hand he’d extended. Guilty as he knows he can’t touch Eren. He can’t stop him. 

“Sorry,” Zeke says, embarrassed as he scratches at his beard, “I... I was wondering if you could... if you could say it... like before...”

“Ha? Say what?” Eren is puzzled, stepping in closer to Zeke to Zeke’s satisfaction and growing strain. The erection in his trousers about to make an apparent tent the longer Eren remains near him.

Eren is awash in concern as he deigns to come even closer, with Zeke beating around the bush.

“What is it Zeke?”

“I want... I want you... to not call me by name,” Zeke tries, wondering if Eren will laugh at him. The prospect of seeing Eren’s bright smile he has scarcely seen causes his heart to skip a beat, his dick growing harder. For such a smile he doesn’t mind being the fool. He is a fool. 

Instead of that smile he’d come to anticipate. Eren flushes splendidly on realisation.

“Ah.... oh, that’s what you want?” Eren is reiterating, too shyly, Zeke wants to kiss him. He wants to lift Eren up onto his mattress, and make love with him until the sun returns. He wants to hold him, tell him he’s pretty, and cum inside him. His lovely Eren. Trusting in him, understanding him- feeling as he does about their fate since they shared in the same sort of suffering. 

“Then how about... we try this?”

Zeke doesn’t understand. As Eren takes out from a trouser pocket, a white handkerchief square. Hesitant as he regards it somewhat intensely (regretfully) before he unfolds it once. Looking at it, Zeke can tell it’s well used but well cared for. Impeccably cleaned and ironed. Vaguely it smells of flowers like Eren’s hair does. His skin, probably tastes of salt from the sheen of sweat that’s gathered from the back of his neck. Hidden by Eren’s hair, unbound in private.

Eren holds up the only half folded handkerchief.

“How about we do a little test. So long as we’re not touching skin to skin, perhaps we can... make contact.”

Eren’s eyes are peering at him hopefully from above the fold.

“How about it? Big brother.”

A shudder runs through Zeke, hungry and gaping it leaves him. 

“Yes. Yes let’s do it Eren,” Zeke should be ashamed at how eager, deep his voice got at that consideration but Eren seems pleased. That shy that is teasing him to no end.

“Then, with your permission...”

Zeke had expected that Eren would use the handkerchief as a barrier between their hands. Since they’d not been able to shake on it. Zeke only able to pass along his baseball to Eren. Zeke giddy at the idea that maybe before their time is up, they could play a few games of that too. Brother to brother. He could teach Eren too if he didn’t know how. Zeke had been joyous considering it until he’d returned to his room and those other thoughts trailed on in with his victory. That he could teach Eren other things, pleasurable things, Eren within his embrace...

A kiss.

To his cheek.

Between it and Eren’s soft lips, the handkerchief.

Eren drawing back and lowering the rectangle of fabric as he smiles at Zeke, expression warm. His lips darkening as he licks at them, briefly. Bemused. Lovely as he says, “Good night big brother.”

Then laughing, “It worked!”

Zeke unable to take it.

“Hey! Hey! Come on now Zeke! That’s too risky! Be careful!”

Zeke could not help it. Delighted by this new discovery. Eren’s hands up, and pushing against his chest. The handkerchief balled up in the fist of one. Zeke’s shirt between them, and Eren’s in his way- Zeke holds Eren’s hips. His palms cupping the glorious shape of them. Gripping.

“I want another kiss,” Zeke hears himself say, shamelessly. He’s almost appalled since surely Eren can feel it with their bodies pressed close like this. Zeke’s throbbing erection, pushing up against his little brother’s thigh. Zeke should be disgusted with himself but at this proximity he can see each long lash framing Eren’s eyes. Eyes glancing away from him, in consideration. He can smell Eren better too, feel his heat, how softer his skin looks. Zeke’s gaze snaps over to Eren’s tongue, once more wetting his pink lips. Zeke feels like he might cum from that sight alone. 

“If it’s only skin that’ll cause the spark then...” Eren is leaning forward, briefer, gentler is this second kiss to the same cheek. Not with the handkerchief but brushing to the hairs of his beard. Not enough contact of skin, flesh, blood. Not enough. Zeke feels like he’ll go insane. 

Seeing Eren’s hopeful expression, wondering if he’s satisfied his greedy big brother enough.

“Looks like so long as skin isn’t directly upon skin it’s fine.”

It’s not fine.

Zeke wants to touch, taste, feel every inch of Eren’s skin, his flesh, his soft hot tight insides, Zeke’s cock is bulging. As he considers Eren wrapped all around it. His tight little hole squeezing all around Zeke, sucking him up. For a delirious moment Zeke is jealous. Of all the others inside Eren. Consumed into his molten belly. There’s a break in clarity. All is one in the same. If Eren could please- he too-

Zeke freezes. Almost terrified. Like never (no before, Eren can’t be lied to, Eren already knows, Eren sees him, sees right through him). As Eren slowly, carefully wedges his thigh forward. Grinding against Zeke’s erection. Wonderful (horrible) freeing friction. 

“What else?” Eren asks him, and Zeke almost doesn’t hear him. Too overcome, drowning in pleasure from Eren’s thick thigh rubbing up against his concealed cock. 

“What else do you want to try, dear big brother?”

Zeke bites at his bottom lip, almost tearing into it at Eren’s coaxing tone, his warm breath mingling with his, how lovely- intoxicating is Eren’s smile, his scent. As he looks at Zeke. In the same way that Zeke had-

Eren uses the handkerchief to wipe at his tears. Zeke so grateful to have met Eren. Eren who makes his dreams come true.

“I want to try this,” Eren tells him, bringing up the handkerchief again, folded over. Eren kisses him through it, this time... his mouth over his mouth. 

On Eren offering him his lips, Zeke feels like his heart has exploded.

After that.

—

On the bed.

They’ve kept their clothes on just in case. Careful, precise, yet rushed and heated. Kneeled together, Eren’s knees supported by his, so they’re closer, it’s better. What else Eren had wanted to try. His wonderful, exquisite, brilliant Eren. 

The handkerchief is wrapped around Zeke’s cock as Eren’s hand wraps around it and his own cock. Bringing their erect members together, thick, pulsing, thrumming heat. It’s cute how Eren is concentrating so hard, to make sure their members stay together, rubbing between them the handkerchief. Eren doing his best to hold them both up as his hips jerk forward continuously and he cries out from how good it feels. 

Zeke moaning, grunting, seeing Eren’s wet and exposed tip, flashing before Zeke’s bulging tip is revealed. As the handkerchief flapping between them has them share their wetness. Eren is struggling to keep his grip secure around them. Zeke too big already even without Eren’s cock to join in. Seeing Eren struggle for him, only makes Zeke’s heart fuller and his cock bigger. Eren too cute as he is distraught. Within his newfound pleasure and the tricky circumstances. 

“Stop it! Big brother! Don’t get any bigger!”

Unfortunately Eren’s pleas does little to help either of them. Zeke would have loved to hear Eren say that, with that very cock inside him. Zeke knows for sure, Eren would be doing his best then too- to fit Zeke in to the hilt had they been able to fuck like that. Zeke is at his limit as he considers it, and rakes his gaze hungrily over Eren’s frantic form, Zeke thrusting with him. He wants to cum. He wants Eren to cum. He wants Eren. Every inch of him, every last remaining second. 

Zeke’s hands have been running up and down Eren’s body, above his shirt. Gripping his hips, feeling up his waist. Before Eren had come to grip their cocks together with both his hands, he’d had one hand clinging to Zeke’s sleeve, then the forearm beneath of it. Cute. Too cute. Eren’s flushed face, his moist eyelashes as it feels really good. Touching. Connecting with Zeke like this. 

“Above me, get above me,” Eren says, suddenly, practically begging as he settles back to lie down onto Zeke’s bed. 

Eren unzipping his hoodie to lay bare his stomach, his breasts. Zeke burning at the sight, his cock feeling like it will burst. It does. Eren preparing for it with Zeke hovering above him. Between their bodies, their spurting cocks. Eren’s legs spreading to box in around Zeke’s hips. Eren cumming right as he’d felt the first gushing splats of Zeke’s hot semen touch and seep, sticky and copious, across his bare skin. Eren ready for it. As he cums his semen mixes in with Zeke’s. 

Zeke stunned and humbled, completely awestruck from his powerful orgasm and Eren opening himself up to meet it. Their pleasure heightened from the risk, the thrill, this bet. Touching yet not, barely meeting, and whole.

Zeke watches in amazement as Eren reaches to mix around their fluids on his hot flushed skin, more. More more more, Zeke staring famished yet fulfilled as Eren sets to lick their combined semen up from his fingers, moaning loudly for Zeke as he tastes their union. Zeke’s entire back covered in sweat, as he resists having a taste for himself. Wanting to lick some up from Eren’s body.

Seeing, feeling, knowing well Zeke’s intense gaze upon him. Eren props himself up onto his elbows, their faces far too close. His pretty dark brown hair swaying over his bare shoulders as such a motion shrugs the rest of his hoodie off. Zeke groaning, brokenly as he wants to fuck Eren more. Touch him even worse than before. Zeke takes a chance. Reaching to stroke with his vying fingers, the nearest lock of Eren’s hair.

Eren’s parted mouth is wet and all too tempting.

Zeke allows himself to burn more of this wonderful sight into his memory, barely able to bring himself off the bed. For the better. He manages. Intending to do up his clothes, the handkerchief soaked and forgotten at the edge of the bed. With Zeke a safe enough distance from him, Eren begins to fully disrobe, his clothes kicked off from the bed as he spreads out. Fully naked except from their mixed cum still sticking, dripping slowly across his skin. Zeke watches as Eren smiles at him, knowingly. Zeke considering. That from their close proximity perhaps Eren knows all his foul fantasies he’s had since they’d been apart. Dismissing. Since even with the Founder’s kindling reawakening that may be too much.

It doesn’t really matter, since Eren must feel that same as he. Wholly. Truly. As Eren displays himself for Zeke, showing off his bare body. Turning sensually his hips. Spreading his legs and lifting up his ass. Eren reaches to coat his fingers with semen, then reaching down to his tight puckered asshole, Eren shoves his cum sticky fingers inside himself. Screaming in need and pleasure as he ruts himself against them. Never looking away from Zeke who can’t take his eyes off him.

Eren is perfect.

He really is. Too much. It’s too much. Zeke reaches down to pump his cock. Hard again from watching Eren pleasure himself. From seeing Eren’s naked body. Zeke beats off, in tune to Eren’s movements. Erotic. Exceptional. Zeke is certain. This is destiny. Eren is his fated one. And he is so grateful. 

Zeke moves closer to the bed.

To cum again, all over Eren’s body. 

His sticky white semen drenching Eren’s trembling legs, his still cum covered belly and chest, sticking to his nipples. His shaking thighs and large reddened ass. Eren manages to pry his fingers out from his unsatisfied hole, to get on his knees. Lying across his belly on the bed to open his mouth up. Leaning forward to catch some of Zeke’s cum up on his tongue, drinking and lapping at it greedily. Zeke spent, even as Eren is still cumming. So wet for him. Zeke sees as Eren twists his dangerously flexible body back around. Lying on his side.

Eren covered in cum. Drenched in it, the bed soaking as Eren cums some more as Eren can’t help but keep his legs spread. His feet propped up so Zeke can better see his fuckable hole. Zeke follows Eren‘s line of sight. Eren’s eyes once glazed over from pleasure, glistening as he looks at his big brother’s large even while spent, cock. His legs spreading a little more. Zeke trembles, knowing that Eren wants him inside him.

“I promise, with what little time we have left together... after saving this world... I’ll give you a happiness like no other, Eren,” Zeke says, stumbling to sit at the edge of the bed. Wanting to look at Eren more, closer.

“A happiness more fulfilling than the eradication of all suffering? Do you think it will be possible for us?”

Eren asks in reply, looking more irresistible with each passing second. Each faulty pounding heartbeat.

“Yes. If it’s you and me it’s possible.”

More radiant than all the other smiles Zeke has been fortunate to catch a glimpse of, is the smile Eren has for him at that. Lighting up the star speckled path. Eren stretches out his legs so Zeke can see the length and curves of his yet to be had, yet to be honestly touched by him body.

Zeke feeling delirious again as Eren’s dark hair cascades across his pillows, his bare shoulders- Eren running his hands over and down his tempting body. Showing it off to Zeke. Eren licking his lips as he pinches at a nipple. The other. Shuddering as Zeke does on seeing the darkened and hardened tips. Zeke hard too soon, on witnessing Eren’s long pretty fingers scaping over his wide hips, down between his legs. Parting and gripping a thick thigh. Zeke remembering he’d been pressed between moments before. When all has been done... to have that sensation again, skin to skin. And newer sensations with it. With both of them completely bare to the other.

Zeke moans as Eren flinches, both hands down at his thighs to part them both. Eren back on his back entirely so Zeke can see him. So much of him. All for Zeke.

Breathlessly sensuous Eren agrees.

“Alright. I trust you. After we save the world, please fill me all up. I want every single drop of your essence inside me, my dear big brother.”

Zeke ebbs closer, drawing up a lock of Eren’s hair to kiss. Gently.

Tempted to destroy the world to have Eren now... but he can’t disappoint his lovely little brother.

He’d promised he’d save him.

Regardless, Zeke feels like he’s the one who’s been saved.


End file.
